Rompimientos, canciones, y peleas
by liablakk
Summary: Noche de karaoke en la pizzeria y un amigo del pasado que quiere ser mas que eso ¿que pasara?


**Hola, no sé qué más decir así que… lean. Oh casi lo olvido este fic tiene letra de canciones la primera es de Chayanne se titula me enamore de ti y la segunda es de eme 15 llamada el mapa de mi interior.**

La banda se había tomado el día libre para salir y fueron a comer a pizza rebote, pero al llegar se encontraron con que Mario había puesto un karaoke, para atraer más clientela, la banda se sentó en una mesa y ordeno, pero cuando esperaban que les trajeran la comida, entro un chico de pelo negro, ojos grises, y piel morena, con la ropa idéntica a la de Twist, cuando Lía lo vio, se volteo para otro lado, esperando que el chico no la viera, para su mala suerte lo hiso, pero se subió al escenario y dijo cual canción cantaría.

La siguiente canción la cantara nuestro amigo, Lizz Zandro, se titula "Me enamore de ti", adelante.- Dijo el DJ.

Con esto el chico comenzó a cantar.-

Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza

Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir.

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"

Me enamoré de tí...

Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar...

eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana...

y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,

¿qué será de mí si no te tengo?

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

"me enamoré de tí"...

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.

Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro...

No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir...

Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.

¡Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos...

Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir...

Si no estás conmigo... me muero de frío!

No hay nada que cambiar

, no hay nada que fingir... me enamoré de tí...

me enamoré de tí...- Todos se quedaron impresionados, porque el chico cantaba muy bien.

Ese chico canta muy bien.- Dijo Kord.

No tanto como Pronto el magnífico.- Dijo Pronto, alabándose a sí mismo, como siempre.-Viene para acá.- Dijo Pronto al ver al chico, bajarse del escenario y dirigirse a su mesa.

Hola Lía, cuanto tiempo ¿no?- Dijo el chico con un toque de coquetería.- Y hola a ustedes también.- Dijo viendo al resto de la banda.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Lizz Zandro?- Respondió Lía, y se le notaba molesta.- ¿Dónde está Sara? Supe que terminaron.- Le dijo Lía en tono burlón para provocarlo, y ver hasta donde llegaba su paciencia. Esto les sorprendió a los chicos, porque ella no era así, era dulce, amable, tierna, amigable, pero jamás peleonera.

¡No digas es nombre!- Dijo el chico molesto, pero enseguida se calmó y mucho más serio le dijo.- La termine, porque te extrañaba, y esa canción te la dedique a ti, perdóname por favor, un error lo comete cualquiera.- Dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a ella, con cara de perro regañado.

Tú, no mereces el perdón, me engañaste, 6 veces, siempre viniendo a pedir perdón, y yo te creía pero ya no, alégate de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte.- Dijo Lía con tono frio, y con una mirada rencorosa. El chico se levantó y la jalo bruscamente poniéndola de pie y le dijo.

No me vas a hacer esto, no me dejaras así, me oíste, tú vas a regresar conmigo, TE GUSTE O NO.- Cuando el chico le grito, ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y le sangro la nariz, el intento acercársele pero Junjie se paró de su asiento y le dijo.

Te dijo que te furas, déjala en paz.- Dijo Junjie, parándose enfrente de la chica.- Desearía tener mi lanzadora, lástima que están prohibidas.- Dijo recordando la razón del impedimento.

**Flash Back **

2 hombres estaban comiendo, en la pizzería del famoso Mario Bravado, pero comenzaron a discutir por una chica que paso cerca de ahí.

La invitare a salir.- Dijo el primer hombre.

No, yo lo are ¿Quién querría salir contigo?- Dijo el segundo hombre en tono burlón.

Sobre mi cadáver.- Le respondió el otro hombre.

Sera un placer.- Dijo sacando su lanzadora, cargada con una babosa granada, y disparándola. Así comenzó una gran pelea, que termino destruyendo más de la mitad de la pizzería, al reconstruirla, Mario les quitaba las lanzadoras a todos los que entraban, y se las regresaba a salir, para evitar otro accidente.

**Fin Flash Back**

Pues no la tienes, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Dijo Lizz para provocarlo. Con esto el resto de la banda se levantó de sus asientos y se pusieron al lado de Junjie y Lía.

Pedir refuerzos.- Dijo el líder con una mirada amenazante.

Cobardes, dejen que se defienda sola, pudo muy bien la última vez.- Dijo recordando la vez que a su amigo le dio una paliza, pero lo que no savia él, era que ese solo era el 15% de toda su fuerza y que si peleaban le patearía el trasero.- Que te parece una pequeña pelea, apostemos, si tu ganas los dejare en paz a ti y a tus amigos, pero si yo gano todos ustedes.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y señalando a cada miembro de la banda.- abandonaran los lanzamientos, para siempre.

Trato echo.- Dijo Pronto apresuradamente, con esto el chico desapareció con una sonrisa dejando una gran nube de humo.

¡PRONTO!- Le gritaron los chicos por haber tomado esa decisión.

¿Qué no tenía que decirle que si? Cada vez que alguien reta a la banda de Shane aceptamos.

Pronto, esto no es un duelo con lanzadora, es mano a mano, y no reto a la banda solo reto a un integrante.- Explico el trol preocupado.

Bueno a todo esto ¿Quién era el?- Pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

Él era solo un amigo, muchas veces quiso que fuéramos más que eso, pero jamás le respondí, y cada vez que me convencía un poco más, descubría otra de sus mentiras.- Respondió Lía.

¿Pelearas?- Pregunto Eli.

¿Tengo otra opción?- Pregunto Lía bastante obvia.

Nop.- respondió.

En ese caso creo que sí.

Oigan miren dejo una nota, dice que pelearan pasado mañana a las 3 de la tarde en la caverna objetivo.- Dijo Junjie leyendo la nota.

Chicos ¿Qué dicen si por el momento, nos olvidamos de esto y disfrutamos el resto de la tarde y mañana Lía empezará a entrenar?- Dijo la pelirroja quien compartió una sonrisa maliciosa con su novio Eli.

Está bien.- Dijeron los demás al unísono, luego escucharon la vos del DJ para ver quién sería el próximo que cantaría.

Los siguientes son dos personas que cantaran en dueto la canción 348, denle un fuerte aplauso a Junjie y Lía.- Los nombrados abrieron los ojos como platos al oír sus nombres.

Pero no nos apuntamos para cantar.- Dijo Junjie algo preocupado.

Nosotros lo hicimos por ustedes.- Dijo Eli besando a Trixie.- Vallan rápido o los llevaremos a rastras.- Los lanzadores resignados, se levantaron, subieron al escenario, tomaron los micrófonos y empezaron a cantar, y lo hacían muy bien:

Cuando el ruido

En mi cabeza

No me deja en paz.

Cuando caigo en esta

Depresion

Solo tu me entiendes

Y me sabes escuchar.

Solo tu conoces

Quien soy yo

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

Nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón

Como un faro entre la niebla

Que me guia en la tormenta

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como el viento entre las alas

En las buenas y en las malas

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

Cuando a veces pienso

En irme muy lejos de aqui

Cuando el mundo espera

Algo de mi

Solo tu me animas

Y me haces sonreir

Solo tu conoces

Lo que fui

Nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

Nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón

Como un faro entre la niebla

Que me guia en la tormenta

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como el viento entre las alas

En las buenas y en las malas

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Nadie mas sabe encender

Esta luz que hay en mi piel,

Nadie mas me hace

Tanto bien...

Nadie mas puede decir

Que conoce algo de mi

Nadie mas...

Como un faro entre la niebla

Que me guia en la tormenta

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como un faro entre la niebla

Que me guia en la tormenta

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Como el viento entre las alas

En las buenas y en las malas

Cuando mas te necesito estas.

Nadie mas...

Le hace bien a mi corazón...

Al terminar los 2 estaban más que sonrojados y se pusieron peor al escuchar a la gente que les gritaba BESO, BESO. Luego regresaron a sus asientos, pero se pusieron incomodos por las miradas acosadoras de sus amigos.

Bueno a regresar, porque mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento.- Dijo Kord poniéndose de pie acto que imitaron los demás.

**Hola ¿creen que debería hacer otro fic de la pelea o no les gusto? Díganmelo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y si no pues lamento haberles echo perder el tiempo, hasta la siguiente historia.**

**Pregunta: ¿Tienen mascota? Yo tengo una coneja se llama Amber.**

**Adiós**


End file.
